


you don't know how lovely you are

by gayschlatt



Series: do not speak as loud as my heart [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Swearing, no room for gen we are gay now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayschlatt/pseuds/gayschlatt
Summary: “You’re pretty funny, Dream.” He smiled. Dream bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. He didn’t like what that smile was doing to him. The room was suddenly warm, too warm, and it was making him self conscious about his messy bangs and wrinkled clothes.“Whatever.” He mumbled, unable to say anything else.Or: Schlatt puts his plan into action. Dream realizes he's in over his head.(Title / series name based off of "The Scientist" by Coldplay.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: do not speak as loud as my heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013955
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	you don't know how lovely you are

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am not shipping the real people, this is about the personas they roleplay as in Minecraft.  
> Thanks for all the support for this series! These next few chapters are going to be pretty slow and character-focused, since ... not much happens in the plot yet, lol.
> 
> Content warnings are in the tags, but here's the ones for this specific chapter:  
> \- Drinking / Hangovers  
> \- Pregnancy mention (?)  
> \- (Light) Swearing ~~Dream says 'fuck'.~~

That morning, Dream forgot where he was.

He woke up to a blistering headache. The sunlight was too harsh, so he pulled the blanket over his eyes for a moment. The night before … Schlatt had decided to make them both dinner, and the hybrid could cook, surprisingly. Then they went back to working on the plan, but ended up finishing up that bottle of whiskey and uncorking a bottle of wine. Then they had played chess, maybe? Dream didn’t quite remember the details. He did remember he didn’t want to run into anyone when he was drunk, so he stayed the night.

He rolled over, sighing. It was a little cold in the mornings, now that they were closer to winter, and he was nice and warm under the blankets. He didn’t want to move. So, instead, he looked at his surroundings.

He was pretty sure this bedroom had belonged to Tubbo. There were over a dozen flowers and plants scattered around the room. A few hung from the ceiling, others sat in the windows, some sat in little clay pots on the floor.

Dream stared at a small green succulent, sitting on a chair among a random assortment of items. A ceramic mug filled with various pens and pencils. A gavel and block, clearly homemade. Some sticks and string, piled up and forgotten. Folded up pieces of paper, the writing too small for Dream to read. Three paint brushes, all different sizes. And - _was that a pregnancy test?_

He shot straight up out of bed, ignoring his headache, and checked the chair. It was just the empty box. Maybe this was Niki’s room, instead? But … she lived in the bakery, unless …

Whatever. It wasn’t his business, but he found it clenched in his hand as he quietly approached Schlatt’s quarters. His socked feet didn’t make a sound against the hardwood floors and plush carpets.

The door was cracked open. Dream hesitated. He could see a sliver of the office, morning light hitting the mahogany desk just perfectly. On top of the rest of the papers and documents, he could see their second draft. And … Dream thought about his impulsive decision, for once. What if Schlatt wasn’t awake? He was just waking him up for a stupid, intrusive question about someone else? And for that matter — what did Dream care about a pregnancy test, anyway?

He didn’t, he was just looking for a reason to talk to Schlatt, wasn’t he?

But even that conclusion didn’t fully answer why he was standing in the doorway like an idiot, clutching an empty pregnancy test box to his chest. He didn’t want to leave. As selfish as he had been yesterday, he wanted to … stay with Schlatt. Not just for another night or two, he wanted to be as close to the other man as he possibly could.

Every day, every moment they had now, was precious, every second ticked towards the great big inevitability. He wouldn’t have Schlatt forever. It took him this long to figure out he needed him, he wouldn’t waste a single second.

Dream slipped into the office, silently crossing the room and making it to the opposite door where Schlatt’s bedroom was. The door was wide open this time, and Dream peeked in.

Schlatt’s room was huge. The room had three massive windows, and everything seemed to shine in gold. The trim on the walls, the feet of the dresser and bed, the accents on Schlatt’s blanket. It seemed almost distasteful to Dream, who preferred emerald green - but he couldn’t deny it made the room look fancy, regal, like something he’d see in a storybook.

As fancy as the room was, it was pretty bare. Tubbo (or Nikki’s) room, by comparison, seemed much more lived in. A single gold coin in a glass case sat on the shelf, a couple of extra ties hung on the back of the closet door along with a few extra jackets. It looked like Schlatt had taken paperwork from his office to work on at night. A stack of papers were left on the bedside table, a pen lying on top of them. On the opposite table, a lamp sat next to a couple of empty glass bottles of some alcohol.

The hybrid himself was sleeping on top of his blankets. He was still in a white button-up and slacks, his suit jacket hanging from one of the bedposts, tie thrown on the dresser. He slept on his stomach, Dream noticed - _duh,_ the horns. He couldn’t imagine he could sleep comfortably on his side.

He looked so peaceful. Dream wondered, briefly, what Schlatt would do if he just climbed up onto the bed next to him. And then, as his cheeks burned with the thought, he realized he was being weird. The man was sleeping, for fucks sake! Dream couldn’t bother him when he was awake? No, he would stare at him instead. See how that worked out. _Idiot._

He tried to sneak back out, tip-toeing lightly across the carpet — his foot caught on the edge of the dresser, and he hissed in pain. Schlatt stirred, and Dream turned to face him, hiding the empty box behind his back.

“Dream?” Schlatt yawned, squinting at him through the bright morning light. His voice was low and quiet, a stark contrast to his usual loud and proud delivery. It made Dream's heart race, suddenly feeling like a child being caught awake past their bedtime.

He shuffled awkwardly on the spot. “Morning. I-I was just checking if you were awake.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I am now, asshole.” The hybrid grumbled, sitting up with a groan. “Your foot okay?” Schlatt grinned up at him, and the tension left Dream’s body, arms falling back to his sides. _He’s not really mad,_ Dream thought, watching him stretch out and yawn again. _He was probably pretending to be asleep when I walked in._

Then his gaze dropped to the empty pregnancy test box in his fingers. It was a moment too late — Dream tried to hide it behind his back again, but Schlatt’s face had already dropped. “Oh.” He said, sitting up fully. “I see.”

“Sorry. I found it in the room I was sleeping in, I-I didn’t mean to bother you, I was just…” Dream started, stumbling over his words and crashing to a halt when Schlatt tiredly raised his palm to silence him.

“I figured you would see that. But, it’s Tubbo’s. He used it as an excuse to leave.” He sighed, hand rubbing up against his scruffy beard. “I didn’t feel right asking questions, so I let him go.”

“Oh.” Dream said. Maybe … he had overreacted, just a little. “Oh, okay.” He repeated, and he didn’t know why he felt a weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

He watched Schlatt stand up, adjusting the collar of his shirt. Realization dawned on Schlatt’s face — “You thought I did that?” He grinned wider, and Dream felt shame trickle down his back.

“No! Of course I didnt.” He lied, his sudden change in volume a dead giveaway. Schlatt, thankfully, just laughed it off.

“You’re pretty funny, Dream.” He smiled. Dream bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. He didn’t like what that smile was doing to him. The room was suddenly warm, too warm, and it was making him self conscious about his messy bangs and wrinkled clothes.

“Whatever.” He mumbled, unable to say anything else.

“Might as well get dressed and get some breakfast.” He said, marching to the closet and picking out a fresh suit. It was a sharp navy blue, a nice contrast to his black suit from yesterday. The button-up underneath the jacket was a baby blue, matching the silver buttons and cufflinks. He laid the suit out on the bed, smoothing out the expensive fabric. He paused to admire it for a moment, and Dream took it as a chance to speak.

“I could make something if you want.” He offered, fidgeting with the box as he spoke. He didn’t know a whole lot about cooking, but he could make an omelet. Maybe some bacon, too. It was the least he could do.

“Sounds good to me.” Schlatt hummed, reaching into the top drawer and pulling out some ties. He held out a few to the suit, either shaking his head or giving a slight frown. Eventually, he settled on a red tie, setting it down on top of the jacket.

Honestly, Dream wasn’t used to seeing Schlatt act like a human. He always seemed so … above it all, always dressed nicely, always holding himself up with pride. He had a presence that filled the room, like the star of a film, and it was almost weird to see behind the scenes. He imagined Schlatt on the day of the election, hurriedly trying to decide between two ties. The thought made him smile.

He watched as the other man started to unbutton his shirt, and then he paused, remembering Dream was there.

“Uh, privacy?” He raised a brow, and Dream jumped.

“Sorry, sorry.” He cringed at himself, quickly turning around and leaving the room. He tossed the empty box into the trash can next to Schlatt’s desk, hands shaking. He cursed under his breath. _How._ How did Schlatt manage to get under his skin without even being awake? He just made a complete idiot of himself in under ten minutes.

Dream would like to think he had a bit of a presence himself, an air of mystery that followed him around. The masked god, or something. And yet, here he was, getting so flustered over an empty pregnancy box he woke Schlatt up and then didn’t leave the room when he started changing.

He could attribute some of his awkwardness to not knowing how to act around humans. They were always changing, evolving — it was hard to keep up, sometimes. He could normally blend in with a group, slip by with a couple of sentences when he needed to, but now it was just him and Schlatt. Alone.

This closeness, the intimacy — he wasn’t used to it. He never woke up in someone else’s house, let alone ate dinner together or went to bed at the same time as them. He had always been alone, doing everything solo.

Or, maybe he was just making excuses.

“Weren’t you going to make breakfast?” Schlatt asked. He stepped out into the office, buttoning up the last button on his suit. Dream jumped, again, and mentally cursed at himself, again.

“Follow me.” Schlatt passed him, heading straight for the kitchen. Dream sighed, falling into step behind him. _This is going to be a long day._


End file.
